Tiempo Acabado
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Aún recordaba las palabras de Takano-san sobre 'si supuestamente' accedía a heredar la empresa Onodera. Todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que las cosas se torcieron nuevamente. 'Yo te amo,Takano-san'.- Admitió derrotado. Días para que Onodera se enamore (completamente): Cero.


**Tiempo Agotado.**

Anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Género: Drama/Romance.

Pareja: Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu.

Advertencia: Relación hombre x hombre. Situado después del tomo 15 del manga,no hace mucha referencia pero recojo detalles de allí. Lemon con intento de ser pasable. [?]

Resumen: Aún recordaba las palabras de Takano-san sobre 'si supuestamente' accedía a heredar la empresa Onodera. Todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que las cosas se torcieron nuevamente. Ahora no tenía porque quedarse ahí,¿no? 'Yo te amo,Takano-san'.- Admitió derrotado. Días para que Onodera se enamore (completamente): Cero.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenece a su respectiva autora Shungiku Nakamura-sama. |Todas la amamos.|

* * *

Escuchaba de fondo el sonido de los malditos pájaros cantando y haciendo que el dolor de su cabeza se acentuará cada vez más,sí eso podía ser posible.

No sabía la hora que era, pero estaba seguro de que llevaba horas de retraso para llegar a Esmerald. Maldición, Takano-san estaría hecho una furia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Onodera se removió en la cama, sin muchas intenciones de salir de ella para ser exactos, ya que sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada.

En uno de sus movimientos, su brazo rozó algo cálido y fuerte. Aún sin abrir los ojos, empezó a palpar con su mano la superficie, sus dedos iba subiendo hasta que se topo de lleno con la respiración de alguien. No le habría dado importancia a este hecho, si no fuese porque sabía con certeza que esa respiración no podía de ser de Takano, ya que este tenía una reunión temprano y la noche anterior se habían mandado a freír espárragos.

_Un momento, ¿entonces...?_ Con horror abrió los ojos y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima en ese preciso momento.

-¿...Haitani-san?

En ese mismo instante se le secó la boca y ahogó un grito, mientras se incorporaba de un salto de la cama y comprobaba con miedo que estaba semidesnudo -_daba gracias de no estarlo completamente-_ y por lo que podía ver,el ocupante de su cama no llevaba ropa alguna tampoco.

_¿Podría empeorar la situación? La respuesta era un claro sí._

Antes de que su pobre cerebro pudiese atar cabos o simplemente funcionar con normalidad, escuchó un par de pasos apresurados dirigirse hacía la puerta antes de que está fuese abierta por un agitado Takano con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Onodera! ¿Qu-... -La posible pregunta de Masamune quedó muerta en sus labios al ver la escena que se presentaba delante de sus narices.

-Ta...takano-san...

Los ojos verdes de Onodera estaban dilatados a caso del susto y horror de que Takano estuviese observando aquella escena. Y no era de extrañarse, ya que no había peor escenario que ese.

Haitani-san durmiendo a pierna suelta con las sábanas cubriéndole de cintura para abajo y Onodera de pie a un par de metros de la cama en ropa interior y pálido, aún más por la interrupción de Takano en su habitación en dicho momento.

- ¡Ta-takano-san,no...no es lo que parece! - Soltó las palabras de forma rápida una vez su voz quiso empezar a cooperar con él. Y había soltado la típica frase cuando alguien es encontrado en esas circunstancias.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó e incluso tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando Takano dejó de observar la escena y centraba sus ojos en él, la mirada que le dirigía era tan tenebrosa que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo y más aún cuando pudo ver la decepción y dolor pintadas en los iris del mayor.

Abrió la boca varías veces queriendo decir algo pero Takano no le dio tiempo alguno mientras azotando la puerta se giraba caminando a zancadas fuera de su casa. Sin detenerse a pensar si quiera que decir o pensar sobre la situación,siguió al azabache al instante. Llámadole.

-Takano. ¡Takano-san,espera!

Estiró uno de sus brazos, sujetando así el brazo de Takano, quién se detuvo y se giro enfrentando así a Onodera quién trago saliva asustado por la cara contraía de furia de este.

-Takano-san...-intentó decir con precaución y despacio,ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así con él.

-¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando conmigo,Onodera?! -Sin aguantar un segundo más, estalló por completo. -¿Crees qué es divertido? -Le espetó levantando su mano y sujetando con ella una de las muñecas de castaño, ejerciendo fuerza a cada palabra que salía de sus labios. - Dime,¿te encanta tenerme detrás tuya? ¡¿O es que el amor que te profeso es tan poco que tienes que irte a los brazos de otra persona?! -Escupía de forma agria cada oración.

-T-takano-san...n-no es lo que parece, yo...no...yo no...

-¿No es lo que parece? -Soltó una risa amarga a la vez que estampaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Onodera contra la puerta de la entrada de la casa del mencionado. - ¿Me vas a decir que no has hecho nada con Haitani? ¿Aún cuando te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él? ¡Responde,Onodera! Dime que no has hecho nada con él, dime de verdad que no te has revolcado con Haitani. -Había un toque de desesperación en su voz que hizo que Onodera se estremeciera y sintiese presionado.

- Yo...no...yo...-Los ojos de Takano le taladraban y suplicaban, sintió unas terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar y huir en ese momento. No podía rebatir los hechos, ya que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que había pasado realmente.

-Ya está todo claro, Onodera. -Interrumpió los débiles balbuceos que soltaba Ritsu, sabía que no podía negar los hechos y por eso apartaba su mirada de la suya. Se sintió destrozado, soltó la muñeca del castaño y se apartó de él como si quemase, su interior estaba destrozado.

El silencio que se instalo entre ambos fue roto por los sonidos de unos pasos y la puerta cerrarse. Onodera dejó que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle, cayendo así al suelo una vez los pasos de Takano se alejarán por el pasillo.

Parpadeo un par de veces mirando el techo de su habitación. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? No,estaba seguro de que no fue así,afirmó levantando su mano y observando las marcas de sus muñecas por el agarre ejercido por Takano.

¿Qué hacía en su cama entonces? ¿No estaba en el pasillo de la entrada,dónde Takano le había dejado? Se sintió peor al pensar en él. Las preguntas hechas en su cabeza fueron respondidas cuando Haitani-san entró en su cuarto con un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas.

Se estremeció incómodo cuando le miró.

-Por fin despiertas,Onodera-kun. -Habló el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose con ambas cosas en mano. -Fue un verdadero susto encontrarte inconsciente en la entrada,sabes.

Murmuró un 'hmp' mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado y apoyando la espalda en la cabeza de la cama. Estaba tapado con las sábanas y seguía igual que está mañana. Aunque al dirigir una mirada al reloj que adornaba su mesilla pudo ver que eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

-Toma,seguro que te duele la cabeza.

Haitani-san le tendío el vaso y la aspirina,tomando asiento en el borde la cama mirándole mientras Onodera se tomaba aquello para que el palpitar de su cabeza disminuyera aunque fuese un poco. Sí tan solo pudiese disminuir así el sentimiento de malestar que tenía por lo ocurrido.

Antes de que el ambiente tenso se instalará entre ellos, Ritsu decidió hablar, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido realmente en esa habitación.

-Haitani-san...¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer? -Preguntó manteniendo su mirada fija en el vaso casi vacío que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Ah? ¿No te acuerdas? -Miró al castaño con cara curiosa y levantando una de sus cejas, al ver que este negaba con la cabeza y parecía que se hundía más. - Onodera-kun, en serio, tienes poco aguante al beber y eres un problema.

Con cara confusa alzó el rostro mirando al chico quién le miraba con una cara divertida. ¿Beber? Beber...¿ayer se fue de copas con Haitani-san? Espera un momento... Onodera empezó a hacer memoria y recordaba algunas cosas sueltas, pero sí, en efecto ayer estaba tan molesto y justo cuando volvía a casa se encontró con el 'enemigo' de Takano-san y la propuesta del día que se encontraron comprando chocolate volvió a surgir, Ritsu había aceptado.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó para que acabásemos...así? -Preguntó con cierta vergüenza señalando el hecho de que ambos no llevaban ropa cuando él se despertó.

-Oh,¿te refieres a eso? -Apoyó ambas manos en la cama echándose hacía atrás mirando hacía arriba.- Fácil,empecemos por el principio. Pasó lo siguiente,Onodera-kun.

Se puso a recordar mientras Haitani le resumía la mayoría de la noche anterior.

_Maldito,Takano-san. Pensaba caminando frustrado de vuelta a casa,había conseguido salir antes de que este le abordase al terminar una de sus reuniones. Se había llevado su trabajo para terminarlo en casa en vez de en la oficina._

_Otra vez había terminado en una discusión o momento incómodo con Takano, cada vez que parecía que todo iba bien, se torcían las cosas. Sentía que no conseguía acercarse para nada a Takano, resolvía una duda y aparecían diez más._

_La línea de sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó contra alguien._

_-¡Lo siento! No miraba por dónde...¡AH! -Se cara forma la perfecta sorpresa y susto al ver a la persona con quién se había chocado._

_-Oh...¿Onodera-kun? Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar. -La divertida mirada del mayor hizo que sonriese nervioso, parecía que cuando Takano le advertía de algo, ese algo pululaba alrededor suya._

_-Haitani-san. Es una sorpresa encontrarle por aquí. -Saludo de forma educada y interiormente con algo de prisa por marcharse y no permanecer mucho tiempo con el enemigo natural de Takano-san._

_-Sí que lo es. ¿Saliendo de trabajar? -Preguntó a lo que el castaño asintió - Entonces Onodera-kun, mi oferta para salir a beber sigue en pie. ¿Qué me dices?_

_Sabía que Takano le había dicho que no se acercaba a ese tipo,pero él no veía que fuese una mala persona. Además no tenía que hacer caso de lo que el mayor le decía así que asintiendo, se encaminó con Haitani a un bar mientras hablaban sobre sus trabajos publicados recientemente. Era interesante escuchar la opinión de otros respecto a los trabajos en lo que estabas metido._

_Llegaron__ a un bar cerca de su casa y pidieron sus bebidas y algo de picar mientras seguían conversando de todo un poco,bebían y reían, Haitani era alguien divertido, quién lo diría._

_Su conversación se vio cortada por el sonido de su teléfono sonando ya varías veces en muy poco intervalo de tiempo, colgaba y no respondía a los mensajes que le llegaban, todos de la misma personas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del contrarío._

_-¿Es Takano,no es así? -Preguntó de forma divertida. No hacía falta que Onodera afirmará la pregunta ya que era bastante notable.- ¿No le responderás?_

_-No,seguro que sólo llama por algo referente con algunos manuscritos. -Murmuró de forma distante Ritsu, así que decidió apagar su teléfono, no quería saber nada de Takano-san en ese momento._

_-Oh bueno, Takano puede llegar a ser muy duro pero es algo normal en él,¿no crees? Sé cree mejor que los demás._

_Onodera se mordió el labio al escucharle hablar así de Takano,cierto era que estaba molesto pero le disgustaba aún más que Haitani hablase mal de él, aunque no supiese que pasaba entre ambas personas, no quería escucharle hablar mal de Takano._

_-Sí Takano-san es duro es porque quiere que se haga un buen trabajo y dudo que se crea mejor que nadie, ya que nos hace ver los errores para que no los cometamos de nuevo y mejoremos. -Dijo de forma seria y algo enfadado respondiendo a las palabras que había dicho._

_-Oooh...sí que le tienes aprecio a Takano. Vaya,en fin, no te enfades Onodera-kun. Todos tenemos opiniones distintas respecto a una personas dependiendo de la relación que mantengas con el sujeto. -Ambos se quedaron callados prefiriendo no tocar más el tema mientras bebían._

_Sabía que debía parar de beber cuando empezó a sentir su vista borrosa y cada vez le costaba más estar lúcido. _

_Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba borracho y no había marcha atrás._

-Y después de eso, te tuve que traer a rastras aquí. Por suerte balbuceabas dónde vivías y al entrar vomistaste encima mío,Onodera-kun. Tuve que quitarte la ropa pero te quedaste dormido mientras lo hacía, y yo por suerte solo acabe con la parte de arriba manchada y como ya no pasaban trenes me quedé dormido aquí. Fin de la historia.

Onodera se había quedado como una estatua a medida que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Al parecer le había causado problemas estando completamente borracho.

-¡Lo-lo siento, Haitani-san! - Se inclinó avergonzado y pidiendo disculpas varias veces mientras la risa del otro se escuchaba a la par que decía que no se preocupase que no pasaba nada.

-No te preocupes Onodera-kun. A cambio he saqueado tu nevera, así que por el momento estamos en paz.

Suspiró, relajando por fin sus músculos mientras escuchaba a Haitani hablar. Ahora que sabía que nada había pasado realmente entre los dos, sentía que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. No podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento.

Ahora...ahora sólo le quedaba hablar con Takano y aclarar todo esa situación lo antes posible. No tenía tiempo que perder, decidió apretando el agarre que aún ejercía en el vaso que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Onodera! ¡Onodera!

Los golpes y gritos con su nombre se escuchaban en la puerta de su departamento, Takano llevaba más de quince minutos insistiendo y llamando, pero no quería abrirle ni verle en ese momento.

Takano era a la última persona que quería ver,era doloroso verle.

Ritsu ignoro la voz que no dejaba de insistir y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, mirando con pesar alguna de sus cosas empaquetadas. Otra mudanza, no se esperaba tener que mudarse de lugar, otra vez. ¿Estaría huyendo como lo hizo hace diez años atrás? ¿Y tenía que ser con la misma persona..._Saga o mejor dicho Takano_?

Y ahí iba otra vez.

-¡Onodera, ábreme la puerta, Onodera! -Daba golpes con el puño a la puerta, insistiendo una y otra vez. No le estaba importando perder los papeles en ese mismo momento. Lo único que sabía es que no quería perder a Ritsu..._una vez más. _

-¡Ritsu! - Onodera se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, con aquella voz tan lastimera que hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Se tapo el rostro con sus manos deseando que Takano se detuviera. - ¡Como no me abras moriré! Como me vuelvas a dejar...moriré, Onodera. No me dejes como hace diez años, no ahora que te vuelvo a tener cerca de mí.

Takano se mantenía apoyado contra la puerta, apretando las manos hasta formar un puño con ellas. Ahora se sentía más lejos de Ritsu que antes, mucho más. Y había sido su culpa. Haber utilizado a Yokozawa para quitar el dolor que sintió con el incidente con Haitani, le había llevado a hacer algo realmente estúpido y Onodera tuvo que presenciar su estupidez. Había besado y acariciado a Yokozawa siendo Onodera testigo de ello.

Un leve _click _hizo que Takano levantase la cabeza y se apartará mientras la puerta era abierta, nada más ver los ojos de Ritsu se abalanzó y atrapó entre sus brazos sin querer soltarlo, adentrándolos así a ambos dentro.

-Pensé que tendría que utilizar la frase de: 'Como no abras ahora la puerta mañana les diré a todos los de la empresa que eres mi pareja y dormimos juntos.'

-Sabes que eso es mentira.

-¿Acaso no somos pareja? ¿Ni hemos dormido nunca juntos? - Onodera no respondió está vez, habían dormido juntos pero no eran una pareja. Su relación con Takano era como una montaña rusa.

-Onodera, escucha, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón. Pero te pido..._no,te suplico_ -murmuro contra su oído-...que no me abandones de nuevo.

Se apartó y busco los labios del castaño para fundirse en ellos e intoxicarse en su sabor, apresándole más contra su cuerpo. Onodera con los ojos cerrados y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas correspondía como siempre al beso, no podía oponerse a Takano por más que lo intentará. Su lengua delinío sus labios pidiendo un permiso mudo que le fue concedido, se adentró en la humedad cavidad de la boca de Onodera, mientras ambos respiraban por la nariz sin querer separar ambas bocas.

Lo susurros y palabras que le dedicaba el mayor contra su oído, mientras se deslizaban hasta acabas en el suelo. El agarre con el que le abrazaba le estaba ahogando, todo en Takano le ahogaba dejando que cayese en un profundo pozo sin salida, _porque Onodera ya no quería seguir huyendo._

Cuando vio a Takano besando a Yokozawa, sintió amargura pero sobretodo dolor, porque sentía que había perdido el amor de Takano, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que empezó a trabajan en manga junto a este y su reencuentro y lo vivido hasta ese momento. Cuando huyó de la escena bajo los gritos del mayor e incluso los de Yokozawa se sintió como cuando era joven y se dio cuenta que aquellos sentimientos seguían intactos como el primer día que se enamoró de Masamune.

Se lo había tratado de negar, por miedo a...¿a qué? A no saber nada de Takano o que no funcionasen como una pareja real. Posiblemente fuera eso, pero está vez tuvo miedo de perderle realmente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó de divagar en cuanto los labios de Takano besaron sus párpados y se quedó en silencio mirándole. Bajó la mirada mientras los mechones castaños caían por su rostro consiguiendo esconder así parte de su rostro, cogió aire y con suavidad casi como sí fuese un murmullo para que no escapará de entre ellos habló.

-Yo...yo te amo,Takano-san.

Sus manos temblaban, al fin había admitido lo que había guardado fervientemente a capa y espada. Sentía sus ojos llorosos por desvelar su alma ante la personas que había seguido amando durante más de diez años.

Unas cálidas y grandes manos sujetaron su rostro, levantándolo. Solo pudo perderse en los ojos de Takano y la sonrisa tan feliz que adornaba su rostro, y el sonrojo de su rostro se acentúo al igual que los latidos tan veloces de tu corazón. Sonaría ridículo pero...ver a Takano feliz, hacía que le doliese el pecho de tan enorme sentimiento, porque él era feliz al verle así.

Sollozó con una sonrisa al igual que la de Takano quién juntó ambas frentes, murmurando con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que sólo Ritsu pudiese escucharle.

-_Yo también te amo,Ritsu. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Y ten por seguro que no te alejarás de mi lado, ya que no te lo permitiré._

Los labios de Takano calmaron y adormecieron su alma junto a su corazón, y tiempo después su cuerpo fue envuelto en calidez gracias al de Takano. Quién no dejó de repetirle que le quería, sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas.

Estaba feliz y su pecho golpeteaba con fuerza.

Ya que...**Takano le había vuelto a enamorar y había vuelto a hacer que dijera que le amaba. Igual que hace diez años.**

* * *

¡LO TERMINÉ! Todo gracias a la poderosa Higía. [?]

Ahora srsly,me ha costado lo mío. Prefiero fangilear viendo los animes o leyendo el manga de Sekaiichi que escribir sobre ellos en el fandom. Me es complicado, pero me he esforzado para que mi putilla musa me ayudase en esto.

Tenía unos drabbles de Sekaiichi, me parecen más mosnos que está historia en general. Que no sé, no está al 100% como me esperaba. Y agradezco los roles que tengo de está pareja ya que me ayudó bastante para escribir. UUUUF.

Bueno, VOLDY MÍA ALIAS SABI (?) espero que te guste. SÉ que he tardado un huevo y medio de titán en traerte un fic sobre está parejita. No me mates,pero siento que se me da mejor los D18's. (?) xDDDDD Bueno,juapetona que espero que este fic, medio decente sacie un poquito al menos tu yaoístico ser. (?)

La próxima actualización espero hacerla entre el viernes o el finde semana. Ya tengo medio escrito el de '_Pesadilla' _de K y el de '¿_My first love?' _de KHR- D18. Además de un Omake del fic de _'Todo por un mosquito.'_ que tenía desde hace tiempo acumulando polvo en el ordena. xDDDDDD_  
_

Cierto...TENGO MEDIO JODIDO EL PUTO PORTÁTIL, ESTOY QUE MATO TITANES POR ESO. Mentira, lloro por las esquinas. Snif. Bueno me anime el hecho de que el Sábado tengo JAPAN. Juro que como vea la chaqueta con las alas de la legión de SnK, MUERO, ME ORGASMEO Y ME LA COMPRÓ Y después vengo a presumirle a Voldy. [?]

En fin, me voy a seguir fangirleando en el fandom de Shingeki. En serio. a todas las autoras y autores del fandom. SOIS GENIALES Y AMORO VUESTROS FICS. Aleh,ya lo he dicho, puedo ser feliz.

Eso es todo, mis queridos beibis.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

_*|Ravioli Aria|*_

_**KAMIKOROSU!**_


End file.
